


Part II: 7 Day Frustrations.

by Its_Legion



Series: The Bullshit Literary Universe [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Mass Effect Trilogy, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), Star Fox Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 7 Day timespace, :), M/M, Reboot sequel, multifandom relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Legion/pseuds/Its_Legion
Summary: Sombra, thanks to Rocket is awaiting pickup to hesitantly become a guardian. This means needing to wait around in town for a week whilst her soon to be new team finish up a few jobs. However, she just knew that at some point this week things would go haywire and there'd be a mess she'd get involved with.And she was right.Elsewhere, Wolf and Jin get into a brawl on iPPV for a shady underground fight club.Oh and people are Stand users now. Well, some people.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Series: The Bullshit Literary Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Part II: 7 Day Frustrations.

Sombra swirled the cola around the glass, expressionlessly staring outside the window of the apartment and beyond the vista. The only sound that was prominent in the apartment was Rocket’s relentless singing in the bathroom. She never told him that he sang too loud, but there was a peculiar change in his voice when he did start belting that she found amusing enough to not tell him to stop. 

Given the crap they went through today, he was probably owed a bath.

Simple job to take someone out was far more complicated and messier than she would’ve liked. Sombra had to use up nearly all of her local contacts and three separate police bribes to clear the situation up before it got worse. Two were offloaded £50,000 while the third was scared into clearing evidence with a convincing photoshop edit she made in an hour. She wasn’t above threats yet.

Using the wires she used for hacking, she pulled over the remote to the wall-mounted TV and began flicking through channels, finally settling on the daily news for something else to stare at besides looking outside the window. Taking a sip, she kicked her feet up onto the coffee table separating the brown couch from the wall-mounted TV, being careful to avoid the half-drank mug of tea she had made for her furry partner. She probably didn’t put enough sugar in it, normally Rocket would practically chug the thing down. 

Speaking of, he came out of the bathroom, fur still somewhat wet but he seemed to be aware of that, lugging a towel over his shoulder and rubbing his ear. The only thing he was wearing were a pair of fairly long briefs, stretching down to his knees.

“Enjoy that?” The hacker asked, turning her head so Rocket was partly in her view.

Rocket sighed a little as he dried off his chest, the towel snagging on a piece of metal separating his chest from neck. “Yeah, yeah.” He responded. “The relaxing part of it goes away once the water goes cold and the bubbles disappear but it’s still nice.”

“You sing too much sometimes.” Said Sombra, pulling down a cushion next to her to make a more comfortable spot for her ally.

Rocket dramatically clutched his chest and gasped. “I’ve got better taste in music than you, at least. All that club crap.”

Sombra flipped him off, but both were unable to hide the grins they had.

“C’mere, seat’s ready.”

Rocket walked over with a goofy swagger while maintaining eye contact with a now laughing Sombra. Hopping up to get onto the sofa, he lied back into the cushion set up behind him and sighing in comfort.

“Y’hear anything about McCloud and his gang?” Rocket asked, pulling a tablet out from seemingly nowhere and tapping on it.

“Nothing. Paid off the cops so we’re all in the clear.” She took another sip of her Diet Pepsi trademark. “When are you friends picking us up?” she asked.

“End of the week, so Sunday.”

“But it’s Friday now?”

Rocket gave Sombra a confused look. “N-no... It’s half twelve, it’s technically a Saturday. So, it’s _next_ Sunday.”

Sombra was *this* close to jumping out the nearest window in embarrassment.

“Besides,” Rocket continued; “You’re lucky that they’re taking you onboard anyways. They seemed pretty hesitant but I promised you could help clear our criminal records since they get renewed every few months or somethin’.”

“Appreciated, regardless.” Sombra pulled Rocket into a sidehug, which he put little resistance up for. “So, just have to hold out in Shithole London for a week... What could possibly go wrong?”

Both began thinking of ways it could go wrong.

DAY ONE.

8:47 AM

The light rain was quickly swept away by the windscreen wipers as the all new Audi E-Tron GT (2020) dashed down the twisting roads, giving no care to other traffic or the lights. The driver adjusted the rear-view mirror, focusing her attention to the blonde-haired 23-year old texting away on her phone. She’d noticed that the texter in question was wearing a black hoodie with familiar insignia on the upper left – _Her_ hoodie. The driver ahem’d hard, getting the other woman’s attention.

“Yeah, Shep?” she asked, looking away from her phone.”

“Cass, what’d I say about texting in the car?” asked the driver, voice stern.

Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes – thankfully not being caught by her commander. “It’s rude if you’re with other people.” _What a stupid rule_ , she wondered.

“That’s right.” Shepard went to checking her own phone for mission updates, running through the briefing one more time.

Cassie ignored her and slumped back against the door, hiding the fact that she continued to text away to a friend of hers.

_Ill meet up with u at the mall k?_

**_Cassie – Sent 08:48_ **

_Yeah sure_

**_YaBoiJin – Sent 08:48_ **

_also did u srsly kill a guy last night???_

**_Cassie – Sent 08:48_ **

_I TOLD THEM TO FUCKING STOP._

**_YaBoiJin – Sent 08:49_ **

_Bruh._

**_Cassie – Sent 08:49_ **

“Hey Garrus,” Cassie asked, not looking up from her phone. “You hear about the shit that went on last night here? Guy we were supposed to bring in getting killed?”

The turian looked up from his magazine he had been reading. Cassie wondered how he never got too warm wearing bulky armor seemingly everywhere. “Yeah, it’s complicated things but at least it’s given us something else to do.”

The two hadn’t realised that they pulled into the parking lot of a local Tesco Express. Shepard turned around to face the two, having to blow off a bit of her crimson hair as it was getting in the way of her eye.

“Alright you two, listen up.” The passengers leaned forward. “Last night complicated things. As you’re probably all aware at this point, Prince Arthas was killed before we got the jump on him.”

Garrus raised his hand “So why are we still here? Shouldn't we just head home or something if the target's no longer in the land of the living?”

Shepard shrugged her shoulders “No idea, probably a dating oversight they never fixed. But that’s beside the point.

“The point is?”

“Well I booked out a hotel for the week and I’m not letting it go to waste. Besides, Garrus, we’ve all earned a break.”

“Oh come on, Leitrim wasn’t that bad.”

“Garrus, I got shot in the leg four times. The break is due and I’m bringing you two along as thanks.”

Cassie raised her own hand. “Don’t you have a suit deal you’re working out with Stark Industries right now, Commander?” she asked.

“That’s what the hotel suite is for. If I’m going to be stuck doing paperwork getting access to this stuff then might as well get it done somewhere nice.” Shepard threw back her wallet, being effortlessly caught by the blonde behind her.

“Cage, would you mind picking up some stuff from the store over there?”

“Well, only if I get to use the fact you’re a Spectre to get shit for free?” she asked.

Shepard relented and watched in the rear-view mirror as Cassie pulled out a chrome credit card.

“Kay, bye” chirped Cassie as she hopped out of the car still putting her headphones in her ears.

Garrus leaned back against his seat, doing his best to try sink into it as much as possible but couldn’t do it much thanks to his bulky armor. “Shepard, can I ask you something?”

“Speak your mind, Garrus. I’m always open.”

“Right… I’m not tryin’ to be a dick right now but what do you see in the kid?”

“Cage?”

Garrus nodded as Shepard turned around to face him, resting her arm on the passenger’s seat next to her, only occupied by a box. “She’s what, twenty-three now? But I dunno, we’ve only known her for a month and I don’t know why we’re bringing her out as much as we already do.”

Shepard sighed in a bit of frustration, but similarly relaxed into her seat. “There’s something with her, Garrus.” She answered. “I’ve seen her shoot and she’s got an uncanny talent for fighting. But there’s something in her that’s telling me that she’s something special. She doesn’t know what, shit I don’t even know what it is. But I have faith in Cass. You should too.”

“Not trying to cause offense Shepard. I’ll take your word.

Cassie put the turian brandy at the bottom of the plastic bag, sandwiched between some bread, tea bags and honey-flavored ice cream. She was the only person in the store, besides a pair of teenagers in Nike hoodies and the lone clerk. She’d been sure to make sure everyone she was traveling with got their own thing, which meant that she had to pick up a few sticks of gum for herself.

At this point, she didn’t know why Shepard was bringing her along to all these missions. Just on Thursday they’d taken out a Talon hideout and one of their top scientists in the process. Shepard had taken a few hits but Cassie and Garrus had gotten off fairly lightly. Cassie was still impressed that Vanguards could move around as much. She’d been the one to pitch linking up with Stark Industries to make sure Shep could be more aggressive. Was that why Shepard brought her along here? Cassie couldn’t tell.

The group needed cereal, though. Cassie turned the corner and into an aisle where they had cereal. Unfortunately, all they had were fairly basic cereals compared to the utter insanity of what she could buy at home. However, Jin had spent an hour to her on Discord a while back losing his mind over how good Coco Pops were, so she reached to grab a box or two until freezing as she heard shouts from behind the shelves.

“OPEN THE FUCKN’ BOX.”

It took Cassie less than a second to realize that she was in the middle of a robbery. She peeked around the corner and the two teenagers had knives and were pointing them at the cashier. However, she didn’t seem to intimidated by the two. More mildly aggravated than anything.

Cassie took a second to think a plan through. The two would-be thieves were probably 17-18 so by this point they should at least have some idea of how to rob a Tesco well. She could probably just take these guys out without much effort. However, she could probably make it look interesting, at least.

Cassie stepped out from behind the aisle and chucked a can of Irn Bru at the back of one of the robber’s head. The two turned around to see Cassie, standing ahead of a bright light as her hair flowed in the wind.

“The fuck are you?” said the guy on the left.

“Consider me your worst goddamn nightmare.” Responded Cassie, voice gritty. ‘ _What the fuck are you doing, Cage? That was terrible._ ’ She internally scolded herself.

Cassie walked forward, the noise in the room vanishing and her steps echoing around the store. The mugger on the right lunged at her, trying to slash at her waist. She slid under his arm somehow and swept the guy off his feet, sending him crashing to the floor. Without looking she drove her foot onto his head. His partner rushed at her and went for a right hook. His fist was caught, however. Cage looked in his eyes, sunken and with deep purple bags underneath them. She rolled her eyes before headbutting him, sending him staggering backwards. He was then punched in the chest and jaw around thirty times in less than 5 seconds before being finished off with a right hook sending him flying outside the window.

“You okay?” asked Cassie to the cashier, still unphased by the beatdown she just saw.

“Honestly this is just normal. They’re always coming in and legging it when I threaten to call in their parents but this might convince them to stay away.”

Cassie shrugged and dragged over her groceries (including the Coco Pops) and got the items for free with Shepard’s Spectre Card, as she never left where they were staying without it.

Making her way back to the ALL NEW AUDI and getting back into the car, Shepard looked back on her younger ally. “Cage? Nice.”

Cassie looked somewhat proud.

“Now,” Shepard continued. “Link your phone to the stereo. I’m not listening to another goddamn piano ballad on the radio.”

_-Currently playing: A Cruel Angel’s Thesis – Yoko Takahashi-_

Shepard looked down at the radio message and put the car in gear and sped off out of the car park, narrowly missing at least three pedestrians.

This would probably be the most eventful thing to happen this week.


End file.
